A semiconductor device typified by an ID chip, which can send and receive data such as identification information by radio, has been put to practical use in various fields. The semiconductor device has been expected to expand a market as a new type of a communication and information terminal. The ID chip is also referred to as a wireless tag, RFID (radio frequency identification) tag, and an IC tag. In particular, an ID chip comprising an antenna and an integrated circuit formed over a semiconductor substrate has been put to practical use now.